If the Scarlet Household has counterparts
by Fortunam
Summary: Umm... I just found this at dad's lappy and I don't know why... Its noobish... seriously but if you want to read it then go ahead xD Two bored vampires... An energetic magician... and a perfect and elegant butler... What would happen if these outsiders got into the mythical world Gensokyo? Most of the characters are OOC and I made this 3 years ago please forgive me T T


"Sakuo, please prepare the beverages for tonight. I wouldn't want to celebrate looking at the full moon without a cup of freshly brewed tea after all."

"Yes, My Lord. I'll order the maids and butlers at once." Sakuo ran off to the kitchen section.

I'm Remington Scarlet, the head of the Scarlet Family here in England, the last family of vampires here in this world. Though I say we're vampires, our vampiric abilities like super-strength, bat-like wings, and those regeneration abilities only comes during the full moon. I guess you can call it the uniqueness of our family that made us live until now. Since our true selves only comes out of the full moon, most of the people here treat us like ordinary human beings and only stay from our bad side especially if the night is coming. But please, don't ever compare us to that guy named Edward Cullen in the Twilight movies, even though I don't hate him whatsoever one of my blood relatives hate him so you might get killed if you ever compare us to him.

"Brother! Are we going to hunt again this night?" Francisco opened the door widely having a huge smile on his face.

"Yes we are and, can you please open the door a little quieter just like how I tell you for the 597th time?" I glared at him making him jump a little backwards.

"Ah, sorry brother, I always seem to forget even though I'm still young." Francisco looked down blushing

This is my younger brother, Francisco Scarlet. He's currently 495 years old now and still a young one for the vampire calendars. If you're going to compare those years to the human calendar he's just 12 years old so it means our ancestors that ages 60+ in their outwards appearance must age 10000+ years old now. By the way, I'm 500 years old, just 5 years older than Francisco and quite a young one too.

"Don't worry about it; even I forget some minor matters on those cases when I was still younger."

"Ehehe... Brother is really kind, I want to become like you when I grow up."

"Heh, I won't be too sure about that Francisco, I'm going to live longer than you expect I can still change this kind attitude that I have." I sipped my cup of tea. "But, I guess I could wish you good luck and encourage you to chase that dream of yours."

"Yay! I love you so much brother!" Francisco jumped and hugged me.

On the cue, the large wooden door opened up and out came a guy with purple eyes, wearing a blue winter uniform jacket and a moon clip on the side of his head.

"Am I disturbing your sibling time, Remington?"

"Not at all Parco, what new research news do you have for me now?"

"It's not entirely my research this time; I made this with Koakura and Qi Ling." Parco hands me some formal looking papers with a lot of words inscribed in it.

"Qi Ling? He's slacking off as a gate guard again huh? I should punish him sometime to do his job properly." Visible anger veins appear in my temples.

"But brother? Even though Qi Ling slacks off sometimes, he does a good job at keeping the intruders out, especially those American journalists that wants to document us." Francisco gets off my lap to let me read the papers.

"True, well I guess I could reconsider it hmm..." I read the pages carefully one by one. "Gensokyo, the lost dream world, what does this mean Parco? I couldn't understand a bit on what is written in here."

"I was expecting that response from you Remington well then, first of all, what we had researched there is a lost world, more like a dream world, a mythical world that's what it is..."

Parco continued explaining while I and Francisco kept on listening to his explanation. He said that things that had been completely forgotten in our world get to live in Gensokyo, like yokais and other things. Apparently even though some people state that Gensokyo actually exists, the experts of this world never found any proof or connection that this imaginary world actually exists thus, it is only considered as a rumour. A child's pure and innocent lie that was born through their strong imagination and their ignorance of this world's laws, creating one huge belief in some of the idiotic adult people saying that Gensokyo actually exist is true.

"Hmmm? So you believe in this childish rumour Parco, and you actually researched it this thoroughly?

"Well if I say I don't believe it, then I wouldn't also believe that you're a vampire still living in this world Remington. Besides even though it's a real childish rumour, there's still a possibility that it may exist since, an imagination that many people actually believes in it can become true." Parco smiles smugly at me.

"Heh, if you say so my friend. Though I must admit this research this time actually caught my interest unlike your other articles, I want to see and check if this Gensokyo actually exists or not. Think of the new people I can hunt there, I'm getting tired of all these English people giving themselves to me in order to die." I sighed deeply.

"Fufu... Well then you're in luck Remington. We actually made a magic circle that can effectively transport us to Gensokyo although; once we're there I need to revise the circle since some of that world's wavelengths might affect the original's effectiveness to transport us back."

"Great! Can we use that circle after me and Francisco finish hunting? If it's the full moon then, the magic circle would be more effective too right?" I stood up from my cushion chair.

"Yes, we can go there at once after you 2 finish your moonly ritual. We had already chatted for too long it's time for you 2 to go hunt some suicidal persons already and eat them." Parco left the room.

"Wah!? The full moon is out already!? Come brother! I don't want to be late to eat those humans and Sakuo's cooking!" Francisco went out of the room rushing.

"Fufu... What an energetic boy."

-The Scarlet brothers are hunting- -2:00am- -The Full Moon's feast-

"Ahaha! And did you see her face too brother? She was screaming when we entered into their room at the wrong timing right?" Francisco smiles at largely while munching his cake.

"Please don't speak about that time too much Francisco it's indecent." I took another bite of my pie. "Didn't I also tell you not to speak while your mouth if full hm?"

"Ah, Ehehe... S-Sorry brother..." Francisco gulped his food down.

Suddenly, the glass door located at the balcony opened up and a boy with bat-wings wearing an office suit and carrying a book came in and spoke.

"Master Parco said that you two can come down at the library now. " Koakura said in a flat tone. "Sakuo will be accompanying you two also so he's included in this night's ritual."

"Huh? Sakuo is coming with us brother?"

"Him and Parco, we need a calm bodyguard and our magician to make us return safe here at our world after our trip." I stood up of my chair. "Well then, shall we go my brother?"

"Yes!"

And we went to the basement library and met Parco wearing a black cape and a black hat and Sakuo in his usual head butler outfit carrying bags for our out of this world travel.

"Ah, the two main actors are here now." Parco smiled greeting us.

"Good evening my lords. Everything is set now just like what Mr. Knowledge said to us." Sakuo bowed down at us butler style.

"Yay! We're going to another world this is so exciting!" Francisco jumps up and down making his crystallized wings clang a little. To those who are wondering why his wings are crystallized, it's because 95% of his power is sealed inside those 16 crystals. If one of them happens to break, a pure destructive power might spread for about 5 miles away sweeping clean all around it erasing its pure existence off this world.

"Aren't you two carrying a lot for an overnight trip? Those bags seems enough for 3 months." I stared at Sakuo and Parco's large sacks.

"You can't be too sure Remington; we might get stuck there for 1 month without knowing what will happen to us so, we brought a lot of things with us including magic books and clothing."

"Don't worry my lords; I have brought all of the items you need, even your favourite necktie Master Francisco." Sakuo crouched down and smiled at Francisco's petite body.

"Really? Yay! Thank you Sakuo, you're the best at remembering things!" Francisco clapped his hands together in happiness.

"E-Ehem... Could we now go Parco?" I coughed to direct their attention to me. "I'm getting a little impatient on just standing here without doing anything."

"You're always impatient aren't you Remington? Well then, please stand on those 3 circles I marked with an X in the middle."

We stood at the 3 circles with Parco on the 4th circle on a large drawing with a lot of undecipherable words inscribed in it and lines that cross on the entire four circles were standing to the middle with a sun drawing in it. Seriously, just how do magicians understand these words and make such perfect circles on floors like this?

"Koakura, please start the ritual, and Qi Ling, please help Koakura recite the incantations I had written there at the paper."

"Yes!" Koakura and Qi Ling started reciting a not understandable language within a fast speed making the circle below us glow gradually and finally release a large beam of light directly under the moonlight, swallowing us, sucking us in and transporting us to a different world. Consciousness...is fading... ugh...

-After 3 hours- -In front of the Scarlet Devil Mansion- -At Francisco Scarlet's view-

"Nnn... H-Huh?" I woke up before brother and the others and looked at the figure in front of me.

This building... It looks exactly just like our mansion! Wait... does that mean; Gensokyo has its own version of vampires too? Then that means they may be our counterparts in this world huh? Hmmm... Maybe I should go and explore the mansion by myself before waking up brother and the others.

I walked towards the gate and leaped over it using my inhumane strength since the gatekeeper is asleep and explored around the garden, the sides and the backyard.

"Huh? There's a little door in here." I creaked open the door and saw a tube leading down somewhere in it. Brother would be angry at me if I went somewhere all by myself without him knowing but, this is exploring... I guess... F-Forgive me brother, I'll continue with my quest and find out what's in it! I slide down the dark tube and ended up in a room full of cracks, a large grand piano, a table with left over, and a large wooden door.

"H-Huh? T-This seems like my room, if it weren't for the several cracks on the wall." I stood up examining the place while a voice from behind me suddenly spoke up.

"Sis? Is that you? Why did you come from the emergency door? Hm?" A blonde girl in a red dress, yellow necktie and a hat with a large ribbon and crystal wings on her back, sat up from its original position on lying on her bed.

"Ah! S-Sorry for the intrusion, I'm kind of l-lost you see." I humbly bowed down in sign of respect.

"Hmmm? You don't seem like someone sis would bring in here to play with me." She inched closer at me examining my face. "I'm Flandre Scarlet, what's yours?"

"Me? I'm Francisco Scarlet, the younger brother of Remington Scarlet, the only 2 living vampires in England."

"Scarlet? And you're a vampire too? Wait, you're not some lost sibling of ours, are you? I destroyed the town when I was born including mom and dad, there's no way you're a Scarlet too!" Flandre looked at me with surprised eyes. Hmm... Scarlet, vampire, that's right! This girl is my counterpart in this world!

"Well I guess it is possible young lady. You see, I'm not from this world, I guess you guys call it as the outside world in here just like what Parco said. We were transported here by the magic Parco made for us so, we... kind of... ended up here... ehehe~" I smiled while losing my confident look.

"Oh? So you guys are foreigners here huh? That's so cool! I never saw anyone come here except Sis, Sakuya, Patchouli, Meiling, and Marisa so I'm really glad you came! And you're a foreigner to top all of it!" Flandre jumps up and down excitingly holding my hand while flying. Wait a minute, flying?

"Eh? It looks like folks here are really kind and welcoming. Well, w-what should I call you young lady?"

"Flandre, Flan is also fine. Any of the two is fine and how about you what should I call you?"

"Francisco, it's quite a long name but, since I don't have any of the nicknames you can call me please call me by my full first name." I humbly bowed my head down.

"F-Fran-shis-cho? You're name is hard to pronounce..." Flandre sweated a bit.

"Ah it's like this, Fran-cees-ko, that's how."

"Ah! Francisco! Got it! I'm sure even sis can't pronounce your name right I'm glad I can!"

And we continue to talk about Gensokyo, how she was locked up in this basement for 495 years, how her power got so destructive that everyone else avoids her, and how 2 humans came in and defeated her with no effort at all. I also told her about some things in the outside world too just like, how I and brother's vampiric abilities only come out of the full moon, how Parco transported us to Gensokyo, and finally how I came to meet her in this room. We chatted for several minutes only coming to a halt when a red-haired girl wearing a red dress with a large hat with a ribbon on its side and two bat-like wings came in and talked in a charismatic way. She looks just like Flandre too, I wonder if she's...

"Flan, your voice can be heard up to the library. Just who are you talking with...? Wait, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" The red-haired girl exclaimed at the sight of me.

"Ah that's right sis! This is Francisco Scarlet, a vampire in the outside world! He got lost while exploring the garden so he ended up in here." Flandre introduced me to her older sister.

"N-Nice to meet you, Flan's older sister." I bowed my head down in respect. "I am Francisco Scarlet just like what Flandre said, I got lost here since brother and the others aren't awake yet and I decided to explore the environment here for a bit."

"S-Suspicious... Very suspicious, and you even call Flandre by her first name. Why you..." Her eyes glowed red at me while a red spear formed at her left hand. "Get away from her you doubtful character!" And she threw it at me in point-blank range.

On the cue, my instincts took over me, glowing and releasing the power from one crystal from my back and made the spear she threw at me gone the moment I clenched my right fist at it.

"Sis! That was rude of you to throw your Gungnir at Francisco when he's my friend!" Flandre protested against her sister.

"B-But Flan..."

Suddenly a familiar figure wearing a white polo shirt, red necktie, and long black pants came in from the front door.

"Francisco! What the hell are you doing in here!?" Brother glared at me angrily while moving towards my place.

"Ah! B-Brother! You're already awake, I'm glad that yo-"

*Slap*

I stopped at the middle of my sentence when a sharp pain flowed through my cheek and making me falls over the floor while holding my pained side with my right hand.

"Just how many times should I tell you not to wander off by yourself especially when we are in an unknown place huh, Francisco!? You got me and Sakuo so worried that we went and searching you and we suddenly found out that you're in a basement that most people don't even come in chatting casually with a young girl that most of those people fear of her!? That attitude of yours is the most infuriating the moment we came in here, you wretched, ungrateful vampire!" Brother raised his voice, reprimanding me in front of Flandre and her sister

"B-But Brother I just... Nnngh... Hii..." I started crying not because of the pain but also the harsh words he spoke to me.

"Francisco..." Flandre just watched the scene with widened eyes, just like her sister.

"Haa... Whenever you do this kind of foolish things, you always cry in front of me just like a pained puppy. In the end, because of that, I always seem to forgive you my little brother." Brother hugged me and made me stand up. "Now don't cry I just lost my temper that time since I was really worried about you the moment I didn't see you lying in the grass with us. Please forgive me, Francisco..."

Sakuo came in with his usual elegant pose and tapped my Brother's shoulders saying that we should go now since we are making a scene in here. Brother agreed and we started heading out of the door when a voice made us stop.

"W-Wait a minute you guys!" Flan's older sister stopped us.

"What is it, young lady?" Sakuo answered in a polite monotone.

"Shouldn't I be asking that? First, you came in my mansion without any permission at all. Second you suddenly came in here, slapped your brother and reconciled with your brother again. And third, you will just walk out like that without any proper introduction? How rude of you strange people!"

Brother turned around leaving me in Sakuo's arms and started speaking.

"My sincere apologies for suddenly barging into your mansion and making a ruckus out of it, as your saying we are very rude to not even introduce our selves in the very least." Brother spoke those words as if they were a rollercoaster. "I am Remington Scarlet; the head of the Scarlet Household in England at what you people call the 'outside world'. This is Sakuo Izayoi, the head butler of my household and also my personal butler, and this is Francisco Scarlet, my 5 year younger brother of mine. We we're all transported here through Parco Knowledge's magic with the assistance of Koakura and Hong Qi Ling that we're left in the outside world. For now, Parco is in standby somewhere in your mansion researching on a way to get us back in England, is that introduction enough Ms. Remilia Scarlet, of the Scarlet Devil mansion?" Brother smiled at her smugly earning him a sight of her jumping backwards a little.

"H-How do you know my name?"

"Well, Parco also got your name in the research of Gensokyo, along with, Sakuya Izayoi, Flandre Scarlet, and Patchouli Knowledge. We had taken it that you are our counterparts here in this world, with the logic of parallel worlds." Brother bowed down again. "If that introduction and explanation is enough we will be going now young lady."

And he turned around once again and leaded us out of the room and towards the dark musty hallway. I asked where Parco is to Sakuo and he answered that he is in this mansion's library researching about various stuffs. That guy, even in an unknown world he only read and read books. I don't get him at the very least!

"Sakuo, are you sure Parco is in here?" Brother sweated as he gazed on the very large wooden door at our front. "T-This door is really humongous, it even defeats the one back at home!"

"Heh, so your mansion doesn't even have any doors like this? My, what pitiful sight must it be to walk around that mansion with a camera for some pictures and ending up that nothing is interest, Mr. Remington Scarlet?" Ms. Remilia suddenly showed up behind us with her usual head maid beside her.

"Heh, can't seem to let us outsiders just to roam freely on mansion huh?"

"It's actually my idea to follow you people to make sure nothing happens to you when you are roaming in an unknown place." The maid bowed down at us elegantly. "The Mistress just happened to agree with me thus we followed you. My name is Sakuya Izayoi; it's a pleasure to meet outsiders in our feared household."

"Hmm? I'm glad you take us lightly in just barging in your mansion like that. Unlike that petite mistress of yours that spewed up harsh words the moment she saw my brother." He glared at Remilia earning him an angry glare at him back too.

"Y-You... You have gotten too far in insulting me you outsider vampire." Remilia flicked her fingers. "Sakuya! This is an order; throw them out of this mansion, NOW!"

And everything suddenly froze into one spot me, Remilia; neither Brother can't move or even breathe an inch within this gray scaled world we are seeing. Just what is happening?

-In Sakuo Izayoi's eyes-

The elegant figure froze in front of me in confusion as she threw out some knives in the air with me catching all of them with literally no effort.

"H-How could you still move in this frozen world I just made?"

"Time and space manipulation was it Ms. Sakuya Izayoi?" I dropped down her knives in the floor and bowed down in my usual butler pose. "I guess I should introduce myself again, I am Sakuo Izayoi, the head butler of the Scarlet household in England. Since time manipulation is very illogically and will defy all the laws and physics of our world, what I only have is a body that can move even if the whole world froze into one spot. Also if you notice it, my eyes turn into a bluish gaze when you stopped the time here, my eyes can see through time as you see. If I want to I can peer into your past and future and tell it to you." My last sentence made her twitch a little and jump back with her hand on her chest.

"A body that transcends time and space huh? Does that mean you're immortal and can't be affected by my powers?"

"Ahaha... A lot of people misunderstand that if I say 'my body can move even in the whole world froze into one spot' means I'm immortal. Actually I'm not; I just have a body that if somebody would control time like you Ms. Izayoi, I would be still alive and moving around without being affected by anything." I explained a bit. "Though it's quite a useless skill to render in the outside world, I guess I can finally put it into practice here in your world."

I flashed step behind her and grabbed her right hand with her golden pocket watch and place my other hand on her left hand that was used to grab knives.

"Now, if you will kindly remove the time stopping spell to free our masters, will you?"

Sakuya without a single word just gave up and released the time control all around the mansion, suddenly falling down the ground as if feeling weak.

"I-I'm sorry Mistress, I couldn't throw them out. I felt weak when he said that he isn't affected by any of my powers that I inflict to all of you." Sakuya trembles slightly.

"I guess it couldn't be helped then. You look weak now Sakuya, you can take a rest in your room for a while." Her mistress waves her hand letting her retire for a bit this day.

"Allow me to carry you to your room; it is my fault that you are like this now. I would feel terrible if I just ignore you and move on with my lords." I carried her in a princess style and ran swiftly towards her room. Mr. Parco saw a map of it when he was researching about Gensokyo so don't be weirded out that I know her room in this large mansion

-In Remington Scarlet's eyes-

Heh, I always knew Sakuo would be competitive even if this was a mythical world; he had not failed my expectations of him as always. I continued on the broken conversation of ours and Remilia just got convinced and made our way to the desk inside the library.

"Oh, Parco? You're really here reading books huh?" I asked the purple-haired boy sitting near the table, making him turn his head slightly to face us.

"If it isn't Remington and his little brother, I'm glad nothing bloody came out when the 2 of you faced each other." Parco glanced sideways at Remilia. "Don't you think so Francisco?"

"W-Well, brother was really angry with me that time I actually thought some fang fight would happen in Flandre's room."

"Heh, now look what your fearful side done to your brother, Remington. He actually anticipated a fight with you 2 just like me, guess he learned my predicting skills over the time." Parco read his book again with an obvious smug smile on his face.

"Shut up Parco, I just happened to show my overprotective brother side that time! I-It's not like I did it to make an impression here or something!"

"Oh! Here's 1 of brother's 10 phenomenon's happening! 'The tsundere lord of vampires!" Francisco jumped up and down happily

"Gah!? Francisco!"

"Could you 2 keep it down? We're at library if you can't see." Suddenly a soft voice came from behind the stacks of books beside Parco.

"I'm sorry about the ruckus Patchouli, I'm sure they will quiet down now since you scolded them."

After we did quiet down, a purple-haired girl wearing light pink pajamas and a large hat came out from the stack of books and rested her rolling chair beside Parco. Wait, since when did Remilia sat on those stack of books as if she's a child?

"Hmm... Patchouli Knowledge I take it?"

"So you are informed about us just like what this friend of yours said." She stopped reading her large book and looked at us. "I am Patchouli Knowledge, the magician of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, a great friend of Remi, and also one of the few magicians that can harness the power of the 5 elements."

"5? Brother, aren't there only 4 elements? Earth, Water, Air, and Fire, that's all right?" Francisco suddenly asked a question at me

"I think she's speaking about the Chinese elements, Earth, Water, Air, Fire, and Metal. But according to you research Parco; she can control 2 more elements right?"

"Oh that? I asked her about it, they aren't actually 'elements' you can't find the sun or the moon in all of the objects in the world right? Unlike, metal which everything has a bit of it at least."

"S-She can control the sun brother? What an irony considering she's living in a vampire's home." Francisco giggled a bit making Remilia pierce a glare at us.

"Fufu... Well sorry about that boy, I wouldn't dare to use my Royal Flare against her." Patchouli chuckled with Francisco. "I owe many things to her besides, she might want to toy with my fate if I ever do that to her."

What a strong friendship between a magician and a vampire...

"Awww, I envy you Patchouli, Remington wouldn't hesitate to feed on me if I do something wrong with him, especially that time when we are still kids and I ate his pudding." Parco reminded me of the past.

"That's because you ate the last one on the fridge!" I retorted back at him. "And, that was already a long time ago, I had forgiven you already Parco no need to worry about me feeding on you."

"Ara? Suddenly switching to your good side eh, half-vampire?" Remilia suddenly got into the conversation.

"Hmhmm? So you two even call each other by nicknames huh? I can't really underestimate my friend here; even in Gensokyo his charisma still affects the women in here." Parco smirked earning him a great 'WE'RE NOT LIKE THAT!' shout from Remilia point blank to his ears.

After 30 minutes of pure chattering, with Remilia just idly watching us from above and the 4 us drinking the tea served in the library, Patchouli suddenly spoke up from her quiet self.

"Parco, the communication circle is done." Patchouli showed him a piece of paper with a large circle on it. "It's just communication though with your friends from the outside, you can't return there using this."

"A 12 line circle, this is quite impressive Patchouli, even I fail my spells quite frequently with this kind of high-level circle." Parco stood up from his chair and began drawing it on the ground. "But, with such a high-level amount of magic needed for this ritual, why is it only up to communication and not transporting? In the outside world, you can summon up large ogres and demons with this level."

"That's because Gensokyo is way different from your world, magician." Remilia flew down from the books and landed beside the circle. "Here in this world, even a magician like Patchy can't make a transporting circle because of the powerful wavelengths here interfering with the magic itself. Only a certain gap yokai and if lucky a lazy shrine maiden can transport you back to where you belong, though if you really want to go back, I suggest waiting until spring and go to that yokai's house because there is no way that red-white would agree on cracking the border a bit to bring you back to the outside world."

"A gap yokai huh, and why do we need until spring to go to this powerful being you say?" I asked after sipping my tea. "Is he or she hibernating in some way?"

After I asked my question, Remilia just nodded and said that the boundary yokai named Yakumo Yukari needs to sleep for the ending of autumn and the whole of winter to regain back her powers from repairing too many cracks at the Gensokyo border. Even though she's a yokai, she sounds good-hearted if she repairs the border once in a while just to protect this world...

"Alright! Finished drawing the circle, Patchouli!" Parco exclaimed as he jumps up from his crouching position and somersaults into the air. "Now, just the incantation..."

"I don't get your friend, half-vampire. If he's really Patchy's counterpart why is he that energetic and healthy while on the other side, Patchy's sickly and asthmatic? "

"W-Well, he's always been like that since we were kids, quite hard to catch up with his energy too if I may say." I sweated a bit and continued to pat Francisco's head while he's sleeping on my lap.

Parco continued to look at the piece of paper he got and recited in a not understandable language making the small circle in front of him glow with light dark hues. Seems, like what's happening is getting the interest of Remilia and Patchouli is making the circle glow with dark and light that fun?

"Hm? I didn't know he can control light and darkness, can't really judge the book by its cover right, Remi?"

"I'm afraid you're right, Patchy. I guess even an outsider magician can become as skilled as you are."

I sweated a bit from their non-understandable conversation and focused my attention on Parco. With him finishing the incantation which I heard quite clearly that the last part is '... Ego imperium aperire te ad portas duos!', the magic circle gradually glowed much brighter and releasing a beam towards the glass and moving the clouds beside the beam away from it. After a minute of pure beam watching the circle turned into a bluish color and floated in the air showing us a picture of our own library.

"Hah... Hah... Looks like it worked hehe~" Parco pants a bit and fell down to the floor in exhaustion. "Koakura... Qi Ling, are you guys there?"

In response the circle or more like the mirror now, made a 'static' sound just like what most TV's would do if there are no channels available anymore, And after a lot of buzzing sounds as if searching for a signal a red-haired male with a star on his hat showed up at the mirror.

"Milord, Master Parco! Thank goodness you're safe... I and Koakura were waiting for a message for 2 days after we did that ritual." Qi Ling sighs deeply.

"Wait, 2 days? But we've only been here..." I look at Parco with eyes saying I demand an explanation.

"Ahaha... Looks like I forgot to tell you Remington." Parco sat up at the floor. "The ritual itself doesn't instantly transport us here. There's a 2 day gap when we used the magic circle back at home, which also means we have been travelling unconsciously for 2 between the outside world and Gensokyo."

As Parco reveals much of the hidden information from me, all I can do is just facepalm myself trying to calm myself down as he continued to speak.

"Ahaha... Sorry Remington it slipped my mind." Parco patted my back. "Anyways, Qi Ling what's the situation back there? Anything out of the ordinary or something?"

"Huh? Nothing much, just a recent boom of those news reporters coming to the mansion saying they saw the beam from the ritual coming from here and they want to find out what that is." Qi Ling explained thoroughly. "On the inside though, we are taking care much of the mansion no need to worry sir!"

"News reporters?" Remilia looked at me as she asked the question, so she's listening huh?

"Yeah, since we are the last family of vampires in England, most of the people in the outside want to interview us or something to get more information about our family lineage." I brushed Francisco's hair. "But I already gave them the basic answers and it only requires little logic to unlock more answers, yet those damn journalists really want us to answer those questions not only solve it by themselves. Those idiotic fools, they are called professionals for nothing really!"

"Hmm...? Kind of like here, there's a certain tengu reporter that always barge in at our house just to get some scoops for her newspaper." Remilia sits at the table again. "But her newspaper is just full of lies and gossips nobody can actually trust the words of that paper." She sighs.

"Ayayaya~ my newspaper is nothing but the truth and only the truth Ms. Remilia!" A black haired girl holding a pen and a notebook flew down from the window she opened herself. "Hello! It's the Pure and Honest Shameimaru Aya as always!"

"If it's not Marisa that is barging in here it's always y-"

"Ayayaya! Who is this red-haired boy in your mansion, Ms. Remilia? Your boyfriend or something?" The reporter that calls herself Aya takes pictures of me at high-speed.

She took many pictures of me that I'm getting annoyed by this old-fashioned camera. As if hearing my voice she suddenly stopped into one spot as she looks into the back of her paraphernalia. That camera is so old-fashioned I didn't think its digital camera honestly.

"What's the matter reporter? Did your film run out or something?" Parco asked tilting his head a little.

"Ayayaya~ it's not that but, for some reason all the pictures here that should have your faces are all empty save for chair!"

"Hmm? So even though you look human, you still retain some vampire attributes at daytime eh Remington?" Remilia smiled at me while drinking her tea in a charismatic way.

"Awww... You just ruined my stage Remilia! I was planning to trick her into something else just like, my body is somewhere else that's why you can't take pictures of me." I sneered while Parco looks at me as if saying 'keep your prankster attitude down Remington!

"Ayayaya!? Y-You mean you're not human, but a vampire!?" She jumps back a little in shock and examined me thoroughly. "B-But no matter how you look at it, you look just like a normal human."

Sighing deeply, I introduced myself once again on the reporter named Shameimaru Aya in order to fill her curiosity and to stop bombarding me with questions. In reply, Aya also talked about some things in Gensokyo especially the people in the mansion making Remilia twitch a little whenever she says something about her. Looks like we're going to get along since this reporter contains some knowledge and logic as well~

"A-Anyways, if I may ask you Milord and Master Parco? Where will you stay for the time being while you're in there? Qi Ling who has been listening for the whole time suddenly spoke up. "Are you going to stay in that mansion or did you find yourselves an inn or something?"

Parco just looked at me and in return I shook my head in denial, making Qi Ling fall into a panic and suddenly beg for Remilia's acceptance in her mansion.

"Now why would I accommodate all of you in my mansion? You're all just going to be noise whenever you roam around my quiet mansion!" Remilia glared at us again. Sheesh! Is glaring all she can do to us?

"I beg of your mercy Lady Remilia! Please give my lord a shelter to sleep in while they're in there! I couldn't imagine what would become of my lord if he slept on the forest with wild animals roaming around threatening to eat them!" Qi Ling bowed on the floor so deep he's almost crushing the floor with his head strength. "I beg of you with all my heart as much as I love my own homeland China!" This is really getting painful to watch...

"Ayayaya~ he's really serious about it. Such a faithful subordinate Mr. Remington, I'm amazed that they're this connected to you." Aya takes down some notes on how Qi Ling is acting.

"Remi, why don't you just agree to his gatekeeper's wishes? I do admit myself; I am quite interested on his friend on how he controls light and darkness with so much easiness."

"My, I'm very honoured to perk your interest with these lowly skills of mine, Ms. Patchouli Knowledge." Parco smiled at her making Patchouli giggle a bit.

"And, you probably want to find out why Remington can only become a full-fledged vampire at the full moon but still retain some of his attributes during the day time right, Remi?"

Remilia looked away with a 'Tch!' sound and looked upward for a moment before saying we can stay here for the whole spring making Qi Ling sigh with relief.

"But on one condition, make sure you follow every rule in this mansion and be reminded that you are currently a guest in here, is it a deal?" Remilia pointed at me with a sharp sturdy finger.

"Of course, I'll keep that in mind Ms. Remilia Scarlet. Well then, please take care of us as your guests and also please be gentle with us whenever we make mistakes." I smiled elegantly at her.

"Fufu... Now that case is over shouldn't we have tea now? You're also invited reporter." Patchouli decided herself with a surprising moment that Remilia didn't argue with her on that.

"Ayayaya? Well if you say so, please allow me to taste your tea here Ms. Remilia!"

And all of us went to the dining room and drank tea made by Sakuo and Sakuya (she recovered), played chess, and told stories about much more things.

-Many hours later- -Evening: Full Moon-

Unable to sleep yet, I decided to go to their balcony to get some fresh air without waking up my brother, Parco, and Sakuo. Manoeuvring on the familiar building, I reached for the glass door and found a petite figure, sitting on the wall, and staring at the night sky. I tapped her shoulders a bit making her jump a little.

"If it isn't the half-vampire, what are you doing this late night?"

"I couldn't sleep so I went to get some fresh air for a bit." I stared at the sky just like how Remilia did a while ago. "It's still the full moon here huh? In the outside world, it should be the waning crescent already."

"So you went here during the time of the full moon. No wonder it just took you 2 days to get here." Remilia smirked a little. "By the way Remington, you said you can transform on the full moon. Can you transform right now in this world? The moon here shouldn't be that different from the outside worlds."

I stared at her for a moment before nodding to myself again. I stared at the moon again and felt a strong surge of power within my body, gradually changing my ears to pointed ones, my incisors grow into fangs, my back arched to emphasize the growing of my wings, and finally my eyes glared red like the color of a healthy royal blood.

"Tch, my hair got messed up again because of that." I sighed deeply while putting on my carried, red jacket. "This is why I hate transforming sometimes just to quench my blood thirst."

"Your hair looks good to me though, it really give you off the aura of a fearsome lord of vampires." Remilia chuckled for a bit before she looked at my jacket with ripped holes at the back. "You always carry that jacket with you right? Is it a memento from someone?"

"You could say that, this is from my father before he got killed by the vampire hunters that time. Though, these days, this is just an ordinary jacket for me just to keep me warm and comfy whenever I fly through the cold winter sky." I looked at Remilia while she listened to my explanation. "Anyways I have an idea, now that I can fly through the sky unlike when I'm human, why don't you tour me for a bit around Gensokyo? A few people should be up by this time, they won't see me flying with you."

Remilia thought about it for moment before nodding to me silently. She stood up from the wall, took my hand, and flew effortlessly on the sky.

"We're going first to the Hakurei Shrine. It's where the lazy shrine maiden I mentioned before resides, the red-white, Hakurei Reimu." She continued to steer the path with me hoping that we won't get exterminated since she also said that whatever yokai comes up in front of her, she shoots them with her sacred amulets.

-10:00pm: On top of the Hakurei Shrine arch-

I looked at the old building below us and commented on its small size and ancient factor making Remilia cup her hand on my mouth warning me that I should be careful on what I say since that miko is very hot-headed when it comes to her shrine. She also warned me about the donation box since that is almost her treasured item in all of Gensokyo and many yokai just give donations to her just to live.

"Oho? This is a rare sight Remilia! What are you doing here this late night daze?" A blonde girl with witch clothes came in flying with her broom and tapped her hat a bit. "Who is this guy with you? He looks quite the same with you, Remilia. "

"This is Remington Scarlet; he is my counterpart at the outside world and currently staying at our house. I'm just touring him around Gensokyo this night." Remilia looked at me and started introducing the blonde girl. "This is Kirisame Marisa, the black and white magician that always steals books from Patchy's library."

"Hey! Don't give the newcomers the wrong idea with me! I also solve some incidents in Gensokyo with Reimu at times." She shakes my hand. "Ya could just call me Marisa ze~! I just live at the Forest of Magic so just fly in there whenever you need something magically." She grinned at me widely

In response to her kindness and cheerfulness, I touched the side of her cheek and made her neck tilt sideways revealing her white side nape to me.

"Hey Remilia... This girl is very healthy; she can keep me filled until the next 2 full moons. Can I eat her now?" I commented, making her jump on her broom exclaiming her usual sentence ender in surprise.

"Fufu... I understand that you want to suck her blood out but you shouldn't, or else you'll face the shrine maiden's wrath, she's her bestfriend if I may say."

"Ahaha... I was just joking; I wouldn't want to harm a beautiful girl like you. Besides, I just had my fill from the last full moon when I was still on the outside; I'm not yet hungry at all." I removed my hand from her face making her relax a little.

"G-Geez! Y-You vampires are really scary when it comes to eating people!" She trembles a little and I patted her head to calm her down.

After patting her head, she told me more things about the shrine that we're visiting, the shrine, the shrine maiden, and the incidents including the one with Remilia as a perpetrator. All of this was told by the passing by of time only to be interrupted by a sudden girl flying up to us.

"Marisa! What took you too long to bring in the groceries I needed?" She grabbed the plastic that was handed to her by Marisa and looked sideways. "Remilia and... who are you and what are you doing here?"

"That's quite a rude way to address someone, Ms. Hakurei. " I bowed anyways and started to introduce myself again. That's 4 times this day now.

"I see, so you are the one that I felt tinkering with the barrier this morning." The shrine maiden pointed her stick at me. "You shouldn't just travel from one world to another just like that; it would cause imbalance and nuisance to the people there, got it?"

I apologized again for my wrongdoings and turned my attention to Remilia tapping my shoulders while saying 'let's go'. We said our goodbyes to the duo and flew to our next destination the Human Village, it seems Remilia wanted to check some things there before going home.

-Human Village: 12:00am-

We went to the Human Village to see whether a certain person, Kamashirasawa Keine, is still here or not. The Human Village, I wonder if there are tasty ones in here, but I'm too full to eat anything, such a downer...

"That half-hakutaku should be around here somewhere..."

At the sudden darkening of the sky, the whole village disappeared from our eyes leaving neither trace nor a single person at all. Hmmm... Maybe there is one left, there in front of us, a girl wearing a green dress with horns on her head came towards us with a stern look.

"Oh there you are I have been searching for you." Remilia commented on the sight of her. "Making the village disappear again, am I really that dangerous to you?"

"It's not whether you're dangerous or not, some of the kids in this village are already sleeping so I need to protect them from yokai." The girl explained. "I always do this when 12:00am strikes at the full moon. Aggressive yokai tend to run around with insanity during this time in these parts."

Remilia just nodded on the answer and I asked to her how she made the village disappear like that in front of our eyes without leaving a trace and she only replied in an unelaborated sense that she can control history whenever she wants to.

"Who is this boy, Remilia?"

"He's just a half-yokai like you Keine, a half-vampire Remington Scarlet." She commented on me and continued on introducing me. "I have something to tell to you, could you come with me Keine?" And they flew off to the side leaving me staring at the full moon again.

I stared at the full moon of Gensokyo, wondering if that moon also has a connection to somewhere else except the outside world. I can feel some wavelength on it that shouldn't have been there...

"Keine! Did you hide the village again? I had a hard time looking for you without the large landmark!" a girl with silver hair and red pants walked towards them passing through me completely.

"Ah! Sorry Mokou! I always hide it during this time of the full moon so, forgive me for a bit if you got lost tee hee~" Keine giggles softly and Remilia started walking away from her to my side. "You're leaving already Remilia?"

"It's okay, I need to get home now with this guest of mine. It'll be bad if I'm outside the mansion too late." Remilia grabbed my hand and flew through the air. "We're going home now Remington." I only nodded in agreement and picked up the pace with her.

-Full Moon: 1:30am SDM-

We landed at the same balcony we took off before and I turned to Remilia catching her attention.

"Hey Remilia..." I smiled at her. "Thanks for the date this evening, it was marvellous." And I continued to walk past the door.

"...Stupid half-vampire..."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

See I told you it was noobish T_T... Well anyways, I made this 3 years ago so don't kill me pleeeeeeeeease! I was just... 11 at that time so please don't kill me I beg of you please! T_T And we (RL Drap, RL Flaminica, and RL Judicio) made up the genderswapped names so...nothing yeah. But still... Remington is quite hot 3 -Gungnir'd- Ehem... Anyways... Relationships...

Remilia Scarlet and Remington Scarlet = Lo -Gungnir'd- ... yeah

Francisco Scarlet and Flandre Scarlet = Friends

Parco Knowledge and Patchouli Knowledge = Apprentice and Master

Izayoi Sakuo (5th Touhou M-1 anyone?) and Izayoi Sakuya = Workmates

Hong Qi Ling and Hong Meiling = Guardmates

Koakura (watta name) and Koakuma = Workmates

and for their differences~ of course they are not congruent to each other~

Remington Scarlet = Half-human half-vampire, doesn't have the power to control fate but can make women fall in love with him within days. -Gungnir'd-

Francisco Scarlet = Same power with Flandre except that his is sealed within his crystallized wings (since birth).

Parco Knowledge = A magician also but controls light and darkness. Has a rare type of mental disease in irony of Patchouli have all types of physical diseases.

Izayoi Sakuo = Can pass through time, space and matter. Isn't affected by Sakuya's frozen world.

Hong Qi Ling = Same power with Meiling. Of course he has longer limbs than Meiling being a male _

Koakura = Same power with Koakuma.


End file.
